Malfoy and the Mudblood
by carsonkreeselyfan
Summary: An exchange student from America teaches Draco a thing or two about love, and that theres more to someone than their blood, DM/OC, r/r please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just a few of the characters I made and the plot. Everything else belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: A muggle-born wizard gets transferred to Hogwarts from America. To everyone's surprise, including the muggle hater Draco Malfoy, she gets appointed to Slytherin by the sorting hat. Draco swore to himself he would never like a dirty mudblood, but this time it may be different for him...  
  
A/N: Please read and review, it's my first fanfic, and if I don't get any reviews than I will not continue...mmmkay? Oh yeah, I was short on Slytherin characters, so I just made my own: Alex, Will, Jessica, and Maria, and of course the new character, Shannon Walker...Think that's about it!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Sorting Hat (Draco's POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was back on the Hogwarts Express. The summer went as fast as it came. Crabbe and Goyle sat across from me with the normal look on their face, of complete boredom and stupidity. Our car was completely silent and empty. I heard Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood Granger talking behind the door in the next compartment. I doubted any of their conversations were interesting.  
  
"Draco!" shrieked a voice from the other side. I heard a bunch of giggling girls, and I knew right away that it was Pansy. She was under the strange idea that I was attracted to her and that we were a couple, which I found extremely annoying.  
  
"What?" I asked drearily.  
  
She jumped onto the seat next to me. "I missed you so much!" She threw her arms over my shoulders and I quickly shook to get her off of me. "How come you didn't reply to any of my letters, Draco? Oh no, maybe you didn't get them! I guess I need a new owl..."  
  
She continued talking but I didn't listen. Luckily she started hanging around her friends in the next compartment. Alex and Will came in.  
  
"Hey Draco, what's up?" They asked, already dressed in their Slytherin robes.  
  
"Ah, nothing." I replied, staring out the window.  
  
"That Pansy still bugging you?" Alex asked.  
  
"More than ever," I said.  
  
"Did you hear about the new girl? She's a few compartments ahead, she's real pretty," Will said.  
  
I was usually the first to hear about these things, but this time I wasn't. I shook my head.  
  
"She's from America, and she's real smart, but she's born from muggles."  
  
"Good lord, another mudblood?" I said, obviously aggravated they were informing me of someone I would most likely hate.  
  
"Come off it, Will," Alex said. "You know how Draco feels about their kind."  
  
The train came to a halt. We got off the train and almost got knocked over by a bunch of first years. "Gits," I muttered.  
  
We made our way into the castle and to the Slytherin common room, where I quickly changed into my school robes.   
  
The Great Hall was already packed with students. I felt something hit my on the shoulder. It was that red-haired Weasley. "Watch it, Weasley," I said. As usual, all he did was turn bright red. I sat down at the Slytherin table, as Crabbe and Goyle sat next to me in case I was attacked by Pansy, who sat across from me with her giggling friends. Dumbledore stood and everyone went silent at once, as he made his usual speeches about curfews and Quidditch. The big oaf, a.k.a. Hagrid, made his way through the double doors with the first years. As anyone would have thought, they were shaking and their eyes were bugging out. Followed by the first years was Professor McGonagall and a fairly short girl with very dark brown hair which was tied in a knot, she was wearing muggle clothing, a pair of flared black pants and a dark blue sweater turtleneck, and a silver robe over it. She is so pretty, I thought right away. But then it dawned to me that that must have been the new girl Alex and Will had been talking about, the mudblood from America. I quickly stopped staring at her and turned back to the sorting hat, which sat on a stool in front of the first years and sang it's stupid song.  
  
Professor McGonagall called out the names of all of them, and heard constant cries of "HUFFLEPUFF!", "SLYTHERIN!", "RAVENCLAW!", and the one I hated most, "GRYFFINDOR!". The four long tables cheered on and on, and finally it was the new girl's turn, and McGonagall had introduced her. "This is Shannon Walker, she will be joining the sixth years." I saw many of the boys' faces glow at the sight of her, all with hope in their eyes, even Weasley and Potter. She sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on, closing her eyes tightly, she was obviously nervous. Everyone waited patiently as the sorting hat mumbled to itself. "SLYTHERIN!" It yelled, startling many. Many looked surprised, yet the whole table of Slytherin cheered in approval, and she sat at the end of the table, eyes wide. McGonagall handed her the normal green and silver Slytherin robes and scarves, and she put her robe over her sweater. I quickly got out of my state of staring at her when the food appeared on our plates. I ate quickly, as hoping to get back to the common room. I got up quietly, in hoping Pansy wouldn't notice, and Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
  
The common room was half full. Although I didn't notice her get up at dinner, Shannon Walker was already sitting on the couch, surrounded by a bunch of girls asking her questions. I sat at a far end of the room away from her, hoping she wouldn't notice me. I thought to myself, I was attracted to her. No, I couldn't be. She was a mudblood, for god's sake. It would be a disgrace to my father if he ever found out I was attracted to a mudblood. I really hated my father, for I couldn't make my own decisions without consulting him on everything, and the fact he was a death eater gave me the chills. He was probably expecting me to become one, but I didn't want to. Sure, I believed in having pure blood, but I didn't agree with killing muggles for no good reason.  
  
A bunch of Slytherin boys came rushing up to Shannon-Walker-MUDBLOOD, hoping to shake her hand and introduce themselves. There were even seventh years coming up to her. I could hear her from here, she had a very obvious American accent, and sounded very out of place. All of a sudden I had the urge to walk up to her...  
  
"Hey Draco," Alex and Will walked up to me, smirking. "You're staring at the new girl, aren't you?"  
  
I tried my best to cover it up. "The mudblood is more like it, I can't believe all these guys that are goggling over her, like she's some kind of goddess,"  
  
"But you must admit that she's pretty,"  
  
"I'm not admitting anything." I said stiffly, wishing they would just leave me alone.  
  
Alex whispered something to Will and they started laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing about?"  
  
They shook their heads and ran off to introduce themselves to Walker. All of a sudden they started pointing at me as they talked to her, and she smiled as she looked at me. I forced myself not to smile back. I quickly turned the other way, as if trying to talk to someone, but no one was there. I wanted to turn around to see if they were still looking at me, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I was going to kill those gits, Alex and Will, I can just imagine them turning into little hamsters and throwing them against the ceiling...  
  
"Draco, I can see you're having a very interesting conversation with the sleeping portrait, but we need to introduce you to someone..." It was Alex, and I knew who this 'someone' was. I could just leave now, and pretend she wasn't there, but she was so beautiful, being able to see her close up would be a treat...  
  
I turned around, saw her looking down at me. Her eyes were deep brown and were sparkling slightly, and the moonlight coming into the room from the windows made her hair look shiny. She smiled, as if waiting for me to say something, but I was almost speechless...  
  
I got up, and I realized I wasn't that much taller than her, and looked down at her.  
  
"Alex, you git, what the hell are you doing? Introducing me to a dumb mudblood?" I said without thinking. I walked away and didn't look back. I could hear Alex and Will mumbling over and over, "Sorry, he's just being shy.". Just wait until they tell her what a mudblood is, I thought. And I wasn't being shy, that was the nicest thing I could say to someone like her. She just came to this school and all of a sudden she runs Slytherin! I grunted, and stomped up the stairs to my dormitory. I sat in bed, thinking to myself, thinking about Shannon, Stop calling her Shannon, you idiot! I said to myself over and over.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I jumped upright to see Alex standing before me, looking furious. "Don't just yell at her like that, she didn't do anything to you, we were just being nice and introducing you to her, considering you were staring at her with such a look in your eyes-and besides, you'll have to endure the whole year with her!"  
  
"Well, maybe next time you shouldn't introduce me to a filthy mudblood like her! I don't associate with them! Got it?" I added the same furious look to my face.  
  
"Fine! Don't blame me if you never get a girlfriend! Stay with Pansy, for all I care!" He slammed the door behind him. Why was it his job to get me a girlfriend? Girls flooded over me, and I could have anyone I wanted. And right now, I didn't especially want that mudblood.  
  
A/N: No go? So-so? Please please please review! And I'll say it again, if I don't get any reviews I will not continue! 


	2. Improper Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Again, I own absolutely nothing, except for a few characters and the plot! Otherwise, I bow down to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Yayness! I got one review! Thank you Nienna Calafalas, I'm so flattered! So, like I said, I got a review so I am continuing! Hopefully I'll get more, and I love criticism! It makes me strong! That was stupid, but whatever. In this chapter I made up a bunch of stupid things, so yeah, if things sound corny that's why. So please read!  
  
Chapter 2 - Improper Acquaintances (Shannon's POV)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up the next morning, frowning slightly. I couldn't believe it was my first day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I got dressed and followed my new friends, Maria and Jessica. I ate breakfast, staring across the table at Draco Malfoy. I couldn't help it, the sun shone bright over his sleek white-blond hair. Yet I had every reason to hate him, considering he called me a mudblood last night, and I didn't say two words to the guy.  
  
We went to our first class, which was Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily it was sunny outside, considering we had to walk to the professor's cabin. It surprised me to see that the professor was the half-giant Hagrid.  
  
"Oh great, a class with that big oaf again, I swear, if we do anything with animals that smell like rotten eggs, I'm going to hurl." I looked to my right, and it was Draco who was already complaining. He met my eyes for a minute and I quickly turned away. The students from Gryffindor were following close behind us.  
  
We stopped in front of Hagrid's cabin as he came out, looking as big as ever. With him he brought out a cage of blue things, they were actually standing on two legs, with antennas, and were screaming like crazy. I had to put my hands over my ears to block out the noise until Hagrid started talking.  
  
"These here are what yer call Blue Finnigans, (A\N: Just a stupid name I thought of)" He said, holding one up by its arms. "Yer gon' take one an' try ter control it, ya see," He put it on a leash and started walking it around as it slowly started to quiet down. He handed one out to all of us, and mine would not stop screaming, no matter what I did. I started to walk it around like Hagrid had done, but it tried its best to run away, somehow dragging me with it.  
  
"Not that strong, are you?" I looked to my right, a kid with glasses and black hair was also struggling with his, but was at least stopping it from dragging him around the lawn. "Hi, I'm Harry." He said, reaching out his hand and I shook it. It was the famous Harry Potter, which made me feel a bit nervous, but I overcame it. I had heard about him in the Daily Prophet. I only recognized him by his scar, of course. "I'm Shannon," I said, but he probably already knew it. Behind him was a red-haired kid, who was being dragged by his Blue Finnigan, and he was turning red, either from embarrassment or anger. "That's Ron," Harry said, pointing to him. Chasing Ron was a girl with very bushy hair, screaming 'stupefy!' with her wand, as if hoping to control the Blue Finnigan which was pulling Ron into the dark forest. "And that's Hermione," Harry said. The Blue Finnigan suddenly pulled me forward in Ron and Hermione's direction, meaning I would also be pulled into the dark forest. "Hold on," Harry took the leash in which I was still holding and tried his best to pull it back, but it wouldn't stop running, and it pulled the both of us forward, landing me on top of him.  
  
"Aw, look at this, Potter and the mudblood, now let's not get Granger over there jealous," I looked up and saw Draco, surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle, who were laughing stupidly.  
  
I quickly got up and dusted off my robes. "You know, it's really sad when the only people that will laugh at your jokes are your bodyguards," I said coolly, looking at him straight in the eye. Harry got up quickly and pulled me back, whispering "Let it go". The three walked back to where the other Slytherins were.  
  
"What gives him the right to do that? And why the hell does he keep calling me a mudblood?"  
  
Harry was struggling with the two Blue Finnigans. "You don't know what a mudblood is?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Malfoy's Dad is a death eater, which means they practice the dark arts, and they believe only pure bloods, those who were born from wizards, are real wizards."  
  
I looked at him blankly. "So, just because I'm a witch and I don't have the same blood as him, he has the right to make fun of me?"  
  
"He gave you a demonstration. And he does the same to Hermione, because she's also a witch."  
  
I started to smile, and I didn't know why. "I'm not going to let him push me around,"  
  
Harry only smiled weakly, and handed me the leash to the Blue Finnigan. The bell at the castle started ringing, meaning lunch was next, and I was actually hungry. I walked back with Harry, considering all of a sudden I didn't want to be associated with any of the Slytherins. Sometimes I doubted the sorting hat's decision. Yet at lunch I had to go back with them, with the always giggling Maria and Jessica. Every now and then I would look up and see Draco-Malfoy-staring at me, and I looked down right away at my lunch. I was really growing to hate him.  
  
A/N: Like it? It gets better in the next chapter, if you're getting bored. So, what are you waiting for? Review, review, review! And happy birthday Daniel Radcliffe! 


End file.
